


Your Love Is My Turning Page

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but its cool in the end, sad stuff in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry's first time, him and Louis are forced to break up. Years pass, and Harry is working at a coffee shop where he sees the love of his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two to "Only The Sweetest Words Remain" 
> 
> omg can someone tell me how I can link stuff in the notes? Like there is no option thingy and i'm upset and stupid
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And both titles were inspired by "Turning Page," by Sleeping At Last. Its a great song, and I love it so much. so.. check it out. :) I'd also like to give credit to whoever posted the prompt. You're lovely and I hope you find this 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

"Hello?" Harry spoke into the mic of his phone.

"Hi babe." Louis chirped, happy Harry finally answered.

"Hi Lou." Harry smiled, running his hands through his curls, sitting down on his bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Louis asked.

Blood flowed to Harry's cheeks as he smiled remembering the events from the previous night. "A bit sore." he giggled softly. "But I kind of like it, too be honest." he closed his eyes, rubbing his back side.

"Oh really?" Louis said, and Harry could tell he was smirking.

"Really," he hushed. "It reminds of how good you made me feel, all filled up with your cock, I loved it so much Lou." Harry licked his lips at his playful words. "You going to fill me up anytime again soon Lou?"

"Fuck Haz.." Louis groaned his pants growing tighter. "Maybe the opposite." he managed.

"What are you doing now?" Harry asked, laying completely on his back, removing his sweats.

"Thinking about you." Louis groaned, rutting his hips against his tight jeans. "Are you thinking about me?" he gasped, finally unbuttoning his pants slipping them and his boxers over his bum, his cock flapping out on to his stomach.

"Mmm.. Yeah." Harry hummed, palming himself.

"Tell me." Louis demanded, pumping lotion into his hand, grabbing his base then tighting his gripped at he moved his hand to the head of his cock, his thumb rubbing light circles with his thumb.

"Like how big you are. How your cocks' thick like your thighs. And oh babe," Harry gasped, pumping himself. "You're so curvy, I love it."

"I can't till I get back again next week." Louis huffed, perspiration lining on his forehead as his arm tensed pumping faster, a burning sensation running through his wrist because his arm was becoming tired. But he resisted, he was far too close to stop.

"When I g-get back baby, oh." Louis' balls tightened. "I'm going to let you come inside me." he moaned, hearing incoherent sounds come from the ear piece.

"Fuck.." Harry sighed, looking at the mess of come on his stomach and fist. "I'd be you'd look beautiful, all filled up with me Lou. So pretty and full, and I'd make you feel so good. I'd make it feel like the first time." he promised, then smiled his cheeks gushing red from the strangled moans Louis let out.

"My roommates must be so annoyed with me,"Louis laughed, cleaning himself off.

Phone sex was a normal thing for Louis and Harry. When Louis couldn't come for the weekend like he usually would, he would call Harry up and they chat and whispered dirty things to each other, and got off with each other, even an occasional skype call when Harry's parents were out late.

It was a good way to keep up their relationship, they would never let their ship sink.

"So you're coming this weekend?" Harry asked, slipping his sweats up. He hated when Louis went back to uni for the week and sometimes the weekend. But he knew once he finished school, he could go be with Louis at university and live in his flat, and be happy together. No legal barrier separating them.

"Yeah babe, since I can't come the weekend after that." Louis pulled the covers over his body. "How was school today? I know it was probably a bit shitty because its monday and all." Louis said.

"It was alright, no homework so thats a plus." Harry said. "How was your classes?" he asked. "Long, I fell asleep during most of them, I couldn't wait to call you." he smiled.

"Mums' home, I'll call you later tonight." Harry huffed, getting up from the bed. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too babe, and Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember your promise."

Harry smiled, biting his lip. "I'll never forget it." he hung up the phone.

~*~ Saturday ~*~

"Oh! You're so warm." Louis gasped, gripping on to the younger boys body, "Just too make sure you won't let go anytime soon." Harry laughed, kissing his boyfriends cheek.

"How about I take you out tonight, yeah?" Louis asked, grabbing on to Harry's hips. "Just you and me.. " he swayed a bit. "We could go to dinner and a movie, maybe a walk on that pathway you like. Or even ice skating." Louis smiled, kissing his boyfriends chapped lips.

"Only if you promise to catch me if I fall." Harry giggled.

"Oh baby, I'll probably fall on top of you." Louis smiled, nudging Harry's nose with his own. "And remember what we talked about on Monday?" Louis asked.

"W-were you serious?" Harry asked, his stomach flip-flopping, erotic thoughts and scenerios flowing through his mind, but he was also scared he would disappoint Louis. Like maybe not being.. big enough, or not keeping a consistant pace with his hips or not being able to find his special spot of nerves as quickly as Louis had found his.

"Hey," Louis grabbed his warm cheek with his cold hand. "Its fine if you don't want to. We don't even have to do anything tonight." Louis spoke.

"N-no. I-I want too its just.." "You're nervous." Louis confirmed. "I can see it all over your face." he smiled, kissing the corner of Harry's eye. "I just love kissing y-"

"Harry!" his mum shouted opening the door. "I forgot my wall-" Anne stopped short of her young, underaged son and her best friends, older son, kissing.

"What in the world."

"Mum.. Please." Harry pushed Louis away slightly.

"What is this?" she gestured, towards the two.

"Mum its.. its love." Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "I love him." Harry smiled.

"But H-Harry.. you're so.. you're not old enough to even know what love is!" Anne gasped shaking her head.

"Yes I do mum!" Harry shouted. "Harry.." Louis cautioned.

"No.. Louis. Yo-you have to leave. I'm s-sorry I just.. I can't allow this."

"Okay." Louis whispered, slipping his jacket back on.

"L-Louis." Harry whispered, his heartshattering.

"She's your mum, Harry. I can't.. Stay if she wants me too leave." Louis looked at Anne. "I.. I have too do whats right for you, shes right I suppose.." Louis sighed, his own heart hurting as he tried to hide his pain. "You don't know love."

"Louis.. Why the- Why would you say that?" Harry asked, feeling weak kneed, "You're so young, Haz." Louis hugged him and kissed him one last time, too make it last as long as he could without letting it hurt.

"Promise." Louis whispered in his ear, but Harry couldn't understand.

He watched as Louis walked out, his eyes brimmed red, as tears threatened to fall over. It pained Louis' chest too leave Harry behind the way he did.

"I'm sorry honey its just.. You're young and I don't want you-" "SHUT UP MUM!" Harry yelled at Anne, his stomach churning. "HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM AWAY? THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED, IS GONE. ALL BECAUSE. OF. YOU!" he yelled in her face, then stomped his way upstairs, crumpling in his sheets, his tears wetting his pillow.

~*~3 Years Later~*~

"Hi what can I get for you today?" Harry asked, grabbing the sharpie he used to write names with, not paying any attention to the customer, just focusing on the screen.

"I think you already know what I want Haz." a doncaster accent spoke.

Harry's stomach and heart fell into each other, and his eyes immidiately watered as he saw the light of his life right in front of him.

It had been so long since they had spoken.

Louis purposely ignored Harry when Anne ended things for them. Harry got over being mad at his mum, at the time, she thought she was doing what was best for her son. But she soon realized she was wrong, but also that she was too late to save their relationship.

"Its so nice to see you." Louis smiled, "Its.. very nice to see you." Harry cleared his throat.

"The usual tea with milk and three sugars?" he asked, writing Louis' name down on the cup.

"Yeah," Louis smiled, "And your number would be nice as well." he winked.

"Still so charming." Harry smiled, preparing his drink.

He didn't think it had quite hit him yet, that he hadn't seen his favorite person in three years, and there he was, standing right in front of him. It felt like nothing had changed.

"When do you get off work?" Louis asked, grabbing Harry's hand as he handed him his warm drink.

"In a couple hours." Harry shrugged, "How about.. I take you out tonight." Louis smiled. "I know everythings still kind of.. fucked up between us, bu-" "Lou." Harry interupted. "We haven't talked in three years." Harry said softly. "I'm sorry its just.. with your mum, and I was older and I didn'-" "Louis." Harry said more sternly, "I forgave you a long time ago. And yes, I would absolutely love it if you took me out tonight." Harry smiled with his teeth.

"Oh gosh.." Louis shook his head, "God, how I've missed your dimples." he smiled.

"Pick me up here, at six." Harry scribbled his address. "I'll be waiting for you." he smiled, "No kiss on the cheek?" Louis sassed.

"You'll be getting more than a kiss." he winked.

~*~*~*~

Harry showered once he got home, washing away the coffee and tea smell off his body. He was glad the job was only temporary till he starting his internship at the publishing company.

He went through his wardrobe with his towel wrapped around his waist, he wasn't quite sure what to wear. It was all so confusing. He admitted he had forgiven Louis, but he didn't really forgive him for all the years he left Harry alone.

How was it fair to Harry?

Being left alone, completely. Having too move on. He'd never felt so empty before in his life, but yet he felt like nothing had happen. Like those three years didn't feel like three eternities, once Louis appeared in front of him, its like it had fast forward and there he was, choosing an outfit to wear on their date.

Finally deciding on black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and red plaid button-up. Slipping on converse, he waited by the door, clutching on to his coat; his foot shaking from all the nerves.

The knock on the door was the same beautiful knock that never escaped Harry's mind, sometimes he would hear it and open the door, to find no one there.

But this time was different.

This time he opened his door to a cold, tiny Louis.

"Gosh, I couldn't tell how much you've grown at the coffee shop." Louis stepped forward hugging the much taller boy, "And firm." he poked lightly at Harry's stomach.

"And you're so tiny." Harry grabbed Louis' hips. "Still so curvy." he ran his hand over his back-side.

"Come on," Louis kissed Harry's cheek as he grabbed his hand, while closing the door.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, as Louis opened the car door. Louis just simply smiled, going around to car to his seat, starting the car.

"We're going on an adventure." he smiled, putting the car in drive. "Also that Italian restruant on ninth street." he added, and Harry laughed.

~*~*~*~

"So you're a therapist now?" Harry asked, finishing his last bit of pasta.

"Yeah, certified and everything." Louis said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Can I ask you something Lou?" Harry asked, using his nick-name.

"Go ahead babe." Louis said, sitting forward keeping precious eye-contact with Harry.

"Do you find it weird.. that its like nothing ever happened?" Harry finally asked the question that was weighing down his heart, scared it sounded stupid, but he needed to know.

"A bit yeah." he looked down. "Harry, I didn't want to leave. I was ready too fight for you. But I realized.. I was your first everything, and you deserved to experience more. With other people." Louis took a deep breath, "And your mum was so upset, and I wanted to call you the next day, and the next week, and the next month, but it hurt too think about you. Let alone call you and I can never tell you how so-"

"Hey," Harry interuppted, gripping Louis' hand tighter. "Its okay.. I just have one more question for you."

"Okay." Louis spoke, sniffing as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Would you still keep that promise?"

Louis breath hitched in his throat, remembering him and Harry's previous promise of marriage.

"If you'll have me." Louis smiled, "Yes."

"Lets go back to mine." Harry smiled.

~*~*~*~

Louis pushed Harry against the wall as soon as the door opened, closing it with his foot, hid ridded Harry of his coat and his own.

"I've wanted this for so long." he gasped in between kisses, his hands gripping Harry's tame curls.

"Make love too me," Louis pulled Harry closer too his body and he let out a whimper feeling his buldge. "Make it feel like the first time." he whispered in the crook of his neck.

"O-okay." Harry nodded, nervously, his stomach churning like the first time they had ever made love. Harry was sore for days but he was happy and he loved being connected to Louis in such an intimate way.

Harry urged Louis' legs around his waist, hoisting him up by his legs, holding tightly as he walked carefully up the stairs. Finally laying Louis on the bed, remaining in between his legs.

He kissed Louis softly for a while, running his fingers through his feathery hair. Rubbing his hips against Louis' crotch. He smiled at Louis' flushed face, it'd been so long since he'd seen it.

"You're still the beautiful sixteen year old you were three years ago." Louis whispered, helping Harry out of his top, gazing over his bare torso.

"I lied, you're definitely not sixteen anymore." Louis huffed, his hands pressing against his chest, admiring his chisled body."You're still beautiful though." he brought his hand up to his forhead, pushing the fallen curls out of the way.

Harry giggled softly, sitting up on his knees, pulling Louis along with him. Grabbing hold of his neck he kissed him, whilst pulling his top over his head. "Still have your cute tummy." Harry stated as he pushed him on his back, kissing at his belly making Louis giggle at his ticklish touch.

"And thick thighs." he hushed, unbottoning Louis' pants and slipping them down his ankles. Louis whimpered as Harry rubbed softly over his clothed dick. Grabbing his hip, Harry forced Louis on to his stomach, tugging off his boxers.

Harry kissed along Louis' spine, grabbing one of his cheeks while he made his way to Louis' entrance, licking over it.

"Mmmm.." Louis hummed. Harry smiled at the reaction and repeated, remembering from his first time. Even though he didn't really understand what he was supposed too feel. He never had a chance to feel it again.

Harry continued licking over his entrance, using as much spit, placing the tip of his tongue in slightly. He rubbed himself through his jeans; Louis' moans and gasps exciting him so.

Finally he inserted a finger inside Louis, it was a bit easier since he was a bit stretched from Harry's tongue.

"Morrre babe." Louis whimpered, backing his hips on to his fingers. Harry licked his fingers, getting them nice and spitty, inserting into Louis pumping in slowly.

"Ahhh..." Louis clenched his eyes, Harry's fingers were so much bigger than what he was used to.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah yeah, just.. uh.. keeping going." he groaned, as Harry moved his fingers again. He began searching for that spot that Louis had found inside him; he wanted to grant the same delicious pleasure Louis had given him.

"Fuck Hazz right there." Louis arched his back, Harry struck his fingers harder into Louis loving the hot noises he made.

"'M ready babe." Louis huffed, turning himself on to his back.

Harry nodded, slipping his jeans and boxers off.

"Wait-" Louis got up, knelting down a bit, taking Harry's hard dick in his mouth, getting it nice and lubricated for him. He was surprised at how big it had gotten since he'd been with him last; Harry was always impressive by size, in more ways than one.

"I've missed your mouth for so long babe." Harry said, his fingers pulling at Louis' hair.

Louis hummed around his dick, his tongue licking over the slit of the head. He took his mouth off, pumping his dick. Then kissed his boyfriend... If Harry didn't mind being called that again.

Louis laid on his back again, spreading his legs and hitching them up for Harry to bury himself inside of Louis; making him his for forever.

Harry scooted forward, grabbing his base directing it to Louis' hole, inserting slowly, he gripped on to Louis' legs as his hips smacked forward.

"Fuck." Louis gripped on to the sheets as Harry laid forward on top of him, leaning his weight on his forearms.

"Alright babe," Louis nodded, "Move.. Please, fuck I'm begging."

Harry thrusted his hips, leaning at an angle his fingers were. Louis kissed at his neck, in between moans because he was finally full of Harry. Something he had hoped for in so long, he felt so complete with his lover inside him, and with every flick of his hips he felt happiness overwhelm him.

"Look at you.." Harry huffed, sweat spotting on his forehead, Louis brought his hands to his back, his finger tips lightly running up and down. "Uhh.. So.. flushed, eyes bright, oh God Louis.. You're so beautiful, falling apart. Fuck." Harry quickened his pace a bit, "I've missed you so much," he smiled, kissing over Louis face.

Louis reached for his cock, red and leaking against his stomach, but it was slapped away by Harry's, pumping faster than his hips.

Louis was in some type of wonderland, his vision fading from the pleasure Harry was happily giving; it was so wonderful Louis felt himself spiraling closer and closer.

"H-Harreh. Uh I'm fuck- I'm coming." Louis moaned, trying to hold on as much as he could, but it happened anyway, white pearls spouting from his dick, on to his chest and a bit on Harry's chin.

Watching Louis release made the heat bloom fast in Harry, he came immediately when Louis clenched his silk walls around him. He filled Louis with his white release, all his weight falling on top of his favortie person.

"I love you." he whispered, kissing Louis' cheek.

"No," Louis smiled. "I love you more."

~*~6 months later~*~

"What are we doing here Lou?" Harry huffed as Louis forced him too walk a few more steps up the mountain.

"Look how beautiful it looks babe." Louis pointed at the setting sun.

"It reminds me of you." Harry blushed, caressing Louis' cheek. "Its like a seed of the sun fell into you babe." Harry kissed his cheek.

"Harry.." Louis got down on one knee, holding on to Louis' hand.

"Louis.." he spoke cautiously.

"Harry Edward Styles, I have loved you for so long, and even though for some of that time, we weren't together, I always loved you. Always thought about you, always needed you." he reached to his pocket pulling out a black box.

"And I made you a promise, that one day, we'd get married," Harry gasped, tears filling his eyes, butterflies roaring to life in his stomach.

"And this is me.. Keeping that promise. Haz.. I adore you, and I need you, and I love you. Will you marry me?" Louis asked, smiling.

Harry came down to eye level with Louis happily taking to ring on his finger, kissing Louis.

"Yes. I'll love you. Always and always." he spoke tears in his eyes as he and Louis share one of their many kisses.

　

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? 
> 
> Or just want to tell me "hiiii"? kudos are lovely as well . . . 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Have a great day!.. Or night!  
> much love, ari. x


End file.
